The Others
by LokisChampion
Summary: Cast out by his family, Loki, a mute sorcerer, wanders Jotunhiem alone when he finds a small door. Going into it would be one of the best or worst decisions he's made in his lifetime, and he has to find out what he truly wants out of life. Inspired by Coraline. COMPLETE!
1. The Ruined Temple

Loki walked through the frozen winds of Jotunhiem, despising his father and family for casting him out. He was the most powerful sorcerer of his generation, now in his early twenties, but he was born mute. That in and of itself was something unheard of in their world, it wasn't worthy of a new King.

His blue skin and markings adapted to the cold currents hitting him, blasting through his body. He walked on, he didn't know how long he had been away, but he knew it was long enough to be completely lost.

A gust of ice flew at him, making him close his eyes and grimace, but he kept walking. His arms shielded his face as it stung his eyes. Just as he could see again, he stepped on a patch of ice that cracked from his weight.

Before he could react, he was falling through the ice, his silent screams for help never carried by the wind as he fell deeper and deeper. His body hit many spikes and jagged ice peaks as he scratched his arms and legs, moved from one wall of ice to the other when he finally hit the ground hard on his stomach.

For a few seconds, he didn't move. The pain wracking his body rendered him immobile as he slowly fluttered his green eyes open. His breathing vibrated in his ears as he looked around him, at first his body protesting at his movements when he felt his skin mending itself, closing his cuts and lifting his bruises.

Wiping his frozen tears that fell down his cheeks, he stood, his face contorting in a painful face but relief followed soon after. He recognized this place, an ancient temple, below the surface of the ice. In a battle before he was born, they collapsed half of Jotunhiem, sinking many homes and sacred places of living.

Looking around the ruins, it was all damaged, the many pillars destroyed, doors gone, ice broken and statues fractured. Upon gazing at many broken relics, he stepped on something that, strangely, wasn't made of ice.

Drawing back his bare foot from the sharp item, he gazed at it with awestruck eyes. Bending down, he picked it up, gazing at it. It was a metal key, sharp edges and shining bright in the dim blue light streaming in from where he fell. Swallowing, he looked around.

_There must be a door somewhere…_ He thought as he walked around, searching every wall when he found it. Turning to his left, he saw a door, about half his size, carved in the ice. It was particularly plain for this temple, and it had a keyhole with a thin sheet of ice over it.

Walking to it, Loki knelt down and inspected it, running his fingers over its smooth surface, the cool temperature welcome on his warm fingers. Inspecting the key again in his fingers, he put the end in the keyhole, smiling as it fit perfectly. Inhaling, he turned it, hearing the click and opened the door.

A tunnel, made of gold and ebony walls, flowed out from him, seeming to welcome him. He had never seen such minerals before, not even the colors registered in his memory, except that of reading in the Records Hall.

_I may as well see where this leads._ Loki thought to himself as he took one last look at the ancient temple before climbing into the tunnel. He was able to stand, but he had to bend at his waist. Feeling the cold slip away to warmer temperatures he wasn't used to, he began to doubt what he got into, but he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, outlining the very door he had entered.

Why not?


	2. A Place Unknown

As Loki walked through the tunnel, he suddenly noticed the decent he was taking; going down a hill as he suddenly lost his footing. Slipping, he stood straight and hit his head hard on the rock above him. Eyes closing, he fell and tumbled head over heels down the remainder of the tunnel before hitting the door, caving it in so it burst open with a loud thump as he rolled some feet away from it, finally stopping.

Baring his teeth in pain, he opened his red eyes and rubbed the back of his head before taking in where he fell into. To his surprise, there were other people present who were giving him worried looks. At least twelve eyes he counted, all curious as to where he came from as he regained his footing, checking his hand from his head for any traces of blood. Luckily, there were none.

Looking around the giant chamber he was in, it was a golden room filled with accented chairs and an enormous table all the other people were sitting at. Loki thought he hit his head pretty hard to see something like this.

_But, where am I? Certainly a place like this can't exist._ Loki thought as one of the people came towards him. Loki took a look down at his robes. The fur around his shoulders was brown, like it normally was, and his blue robes were how they should be, or at least he couldn't find any rips. His skin was still blue, baring his royal marks, his lineage as the man knelt beside Loki.

"There's no need to panic." The man said his voice scruffy. He was an older man and had one golden eye patch over his right eye; the other was blue, much to Loki's curiosity. The man had a beard and a little bit of long hair, both grey. His golden armor made Loki stare. "What is a young frost giant doing here?" He asked.

Loki felt his heart beat increase as he looked around at the many other faces and realizing they were all armed, he himself wasn't. Another thing that made him uneasy was the fact that everyone was gathering around him.

Feeling nervous, he swiped his hand in the air and lashed out a green flame, not lethal to them, seeing as it passed through them, but he watched as it generated a powerful wind, pushing them a few feet backwards from his now shaking stance.

"My boy, there's no-

The man who had greeted him at first took a few steps towards Loki, who then lashed out in a series of green flares, shooting them at the elder's feet, making the ground quake under them. Loki balled his fists up at his stomach, ready to fight if needed when a booming voice broke out by someone he couldn't see.

"You're frightening him, father."

The man slowly pushed through many pairs of eyes. Loki felt an ease come over him at those blue eyes, his hands barely lowering from their defensive stance as the young man, about his age, slowly walked towards him. He carried no weapon and he kept his empty hands out so Loki could see them.

_Surely they wouldn't, they couldn't…_ Loki thought, keeping his eyes glued on the young man. _They don't harm me, why?_ He asked himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the father moving towards him. Panicking, Loki shot his arm up straight, bringing a wall of ice in between them, making all the people's eyes move to the blue sculpture tainting their golden room.

"Be still, young giant." The man said, slowly walking towards him as Loki returned his eyes to the young god, who now halted in front of him. "I am Thor, I mean you no harm." He said, extending his hand.

Loki looked at the hand with curiosity, wondering why he offered it so freely, not wary of what he could do to that hand if provoked. Loki swallowed as he extended his hand to the others, and when their fingers touched, Loki was shocked at what he saw taking place.

His skin was changing.

Jerking his hand back immediately, Loki watched as his markings vanished and the pale color crawled up his arm, his veins the last to change as the inky blue coursed through him a little after the pale had sneaked up his arms, finally blending in. He took a few deep breaths in, looked down at his whole body to see it had changed. His eyes turned back to Thor.

_What have you done to me?_ He asked, not knowing if this smiling man had heard it.

"Here." Thor said, extending his hands, and in them were some folded leather and green clothing. Loki looked down at them before shaking his head frantically in a no fashion and turned to the door.

But it was gone.


	3. Names

Loki was changing into the clothes Thor had offered him in another room off the chamber he had fallen into. He still couldn't comprehend his skin changing, but he knew all the people were talking about him. In his mute state, his other senses had improved, he could hear across three chambers. He heard everything they said as he fastened all the buckles and ties on his clothes.

Once he was changed, he looked at his reflection. His chest plate was black and had a golden line on it like a necklace, but solid on the armor. His sleeves were green with gold gauntlets on his forearms; his shoulders were clad in black fabric as a longer line of fabric covered his middle down to just above his knees, all intricate lines of leather and green fabric laced around him. It made him stand straighter as he decided to go in the other room.

When he walked out into the doorway, the guards slammed down their staffs, making a vibration shoot through the room, causing everyone to quiet down. Thor's eyes drifted to Loki as he stood from his chair and walked towards him.

"You're probably wondering where you are." Thor said as he guided Loki to the chair beside his own, sitting down as Loki looked around the table at all the people watching them. "This is Gladshiem, a place of peace among us gods, and the temple where we make decisions of the utmost importance."

_I see,_ Loki thought, looking around at all the golden furniture, again thinking this was too good to be true.

"So, what is your name?" Thor asked. Loki had gone stiff, worried as to how he could say this. Looking down to the paper in front of him, he concentrated and wrote his name in green ink, no writing utensil was needed as Thor read it aloud.

"Loki…Laufeyson?" Thor asked, looking up at Loki, who nodded. Loki then looked around at all the others watching him, noticing their unease.

"The heir." The older man said, catching Loki's attention. "I am Odin, Loki."

"But why is he here?" Another man asked from the farthest side of the table.

"He fell here." A booming voice sounded through the hall, making Loki flinch.

"He is here because he can't rule in Jotunhiem, so as a result, he's most likely been exiled." Odin said.

"What shall we have him do?" A woman asked, sitting beside Odin.

"We take him in, Frigga." Odin said, looking at Loki. "How would you like to live here?"

Loki hesitated for a moment, swallowing before nodding his head, knowing he couldn't say no since there was no door to take him back home.

"It's been decided, I say we have a feast tonight." Thor said. "To welcome our new member of the family."

As the other gods, Loki supposed they were, clapped and began walking out of Gladshiem, Loki walked out too, beside Thor before taking one last look at the wall.

Again, no door.


	4. Telepathy

As Loki entered the Dining Hall beside Thor, Odin and Frigga walking in front of them, Loki couldn't believe his eyes. The gold carried through this chamber as well, the food was like nothing he had ever seen, even the smells were all new sensations to him.

Watching everyone, they were all eating and talking, but Loki felt as if he didn't belong here since he had no voice to offer.

Thor clapped his hand on his shoulder then, causing Loki to flinch again as Thor guided him to the table, sat down and began getting their food. Eating slowly at first, he ate many things he hadn't dreamed he could eat, and he also hadn't had a meal like such for over ten years. This was like he stepped into a dream.

He looked around at the many faces of goddesses, gods; all clad in golden, silver armor with some different color schemes. He was the only one wearing his green and black armor and his silence was being noticed among some of the people surrounding him. He had tried to smile and seem happy about the many stories and jokes he heard but it must not have been enough.

Thor looked to him then. "Loki, concentrate on me."

Loki did as he was told, dropping his silver wear and looking Thor right in the eyes.

"Now, I want you to tell me how you like the food." Thor said, watching Loki.

As the mute god concentrated, he stared at Thor, willing his voice inside his head and said, _Its like nothing I've ever tasted._

Thor immediately smiled. "You do like it?" He asked. Loki nodded and smiled as the people around them sat in awe that someone was finally able to hear his voice.

"So, you're happy to be here?" The woman called Sif asked.

Loki concentrated on her and spoke in her head, _I do. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. _

Sif smiled before eating some grapes as Loki then was able to enter himself into the conversations being spoken among his new family members. Loki was surprised to think that he still hadn't figured out where he was.

Thor, where exactly am I? He asked, turning to Thor, who took a drink from his golden goblet.

"You are in Asgard, Loki." He said, as if it were obvious. "Where did you think you were?"

_ Well, I haven't known much of the realms since I've been exiled by my family for the last ten years._ Loki said, and Thor's jaw dropped slightly.

"Well, you're in our family now, Loki." Thor said. "You have no more wandering to do."

Loki nodded before swallowing, feeling a little sad about missing his icy home. He ate the rest of his meal quickly, wanting it to end so he could think for himself.


	5. In the Castle

After dinner was over, Loki had eaten his fill. He couldn't remember the last time he was this full, but he was glad for it. Now, Thor was guiding him to his own chambers, enabling him to stay in comfort at his new standing of being in a royal family to suit his blood.

"Now, I hope your chambers are to your liking." Thor said as he stopped at a large golden door. As Thor pushed it open, Loki took his shoulder, getting Thor's attention. "Yes?" He asked.

Loki pulled the key for the little door out of his belt and held it out to Thor. He only looked at it, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I have no memory of this key." Thor said. "Nor the door that it could open. I'm sorry."

Loki swallowed and nodded, walking into his room and closing the door behind him, leaning on it with an exhausted sigh.

Closing his eyes, he thought of home. Could he really give up his native environment he already missed to live here? It was almost like stepping into a dream he'd had too many times to count. This family of strangers seemed to accept him for who he was without knowing anything about his life, his history. Could he give it up now?

Opening his eyes, he took the key into his hand from his belt and stared at it, glowing in the dim firelight when anther glint came into his vision. Looking up, he saw it.

The door.

Looking back down at the key, he thought of talking to his father. Maybe he could go back, since Thor had taught him how to speak in others heads. Could he do it with his father? He wouldn't like it, but it might be worth a try. And he honestly wanted the cold back on his skin, this warm air made him feel uncomfortable.

He walked to the door, having enough of missing his home, and put the key in the lock, twisting it and it popped open. Pulling it back, the same tunnel extended out from him, gold and ebony still. Taking the key out, he walked in, up the hill and into the darkness. He stumbled a few times before he gained good enough footing to take a small run.

The first welcome sign was the cool wind flowing around him, but he noticed something happening on his hands. Looking at them, his blue skin tone was returning, along with his markings rising. Smiling, he began to run faster up the tunnel, then down a small hill, slowing at the sight of the door, blue light showing through the outline.

When he reached it, he opened it slowly, making sure he wouldn't scare someone. When he stuck his head out, he was shocked at where he was. His childhood bedroom, in the castle. Swallowing, he walked out the door, closing it and locking the door, taking the key and placing it in his belt.

He felt a pang of sadness come in his mind; he walked to the window and noticed it was sundown, rather too late to disturb his father. Looking in his closet, he pulled out a big, fur blanket and walked to his bed, rather small for his size. With a raise of his hand, palm down, his slowly moved it up and watched as the ice rose around the foot of the bed, stopping once it was level with the rest of his bed, satisfied with the length.

Sitting down, he wrapped himself up in the fur blanket, in a slight cocoon fashion, feeling the warmth spread through him as he fell into a deep sleep, the memories of his stay in Asgard for the day was playing in his head, a smile on his blue lips as he fell into the darkness.


	6. Filth

Loki woke the next morning, feeling refreshed. As he sat up and stretched, he thought that perhaps everything that happened in Asgard was a dream. It couldn't be real, could it? But as he remembered where he was, he thought maybe it was real. Why would he have come back to his childhood room after all these years?

Sighing, he stood up and noticed he still wore his clothes from Asgard. Deciding it might not be best to wear them in the presence of his father, he changed into some of his normal blue robes, with a fur shoulder guard and flowing down his deep blue back. He looked into the reflection of his original self, his red eyes having a new glow to them. Smiling, he decided to walk to his father's throne room when he saw the key still sitting on his bedside table.

Walking to it, he simply stared down at it for a few moments, glinting in the blue light surrounding its silver coloring. He picked it up, examining it again in his fingers before tucking it into his belt, hidden behind a blue strand hanging down his side. Patting it, he left his room, being careful as to who could see him. He took his old, secret way into the throne room when he saw his father, Laufey, sitting upon the frozen throne.

Inhaling, gathering his courage, he stepped into the only light streaming through the skylight. His father gasped upon seeing him when Loki concentrated.

_Father,_ he said in his mind, _I wish to speak with you._

Laufey scoffed. "You can't rule, Loki. You're a disgrace to this family."

_If you would listen, please-_

"Silence, you filth!" Laufey spat, and Loki immediately noticed the many frost giants walking up around him. He straightened, remembering his smaller size, being the runt of his kind. But he did have the upper hand in power.

_Why can't I rule? I am eligible to speak to whomever I wish._ Loki said, pressing himself further into his father's mind. _I feel it might work if you only give me a chance._

Laufey narrowed his red eyes at his exiled son.

_What would mother say?_ Loki said, and he instantly regretted speaking it as the frost giants lunged at him from all sides.

Quickly bringing his hands up, he forced a green light, sort of a whirlwind to spread, pushing them outwards, buying himself enough time to concentrate. Facing his palms to the ground, he pulled them up quickly and heard the cracking of ice walls surrounding him in a giant circle. Keeping his hands where they were, he felt them shaking as the ice strengthened, cracking and creaking.

Once the ice was thick enough, he lowered his hands and again facing the ground, he yanked them up halfway, making spikes emerge from the ground in three rows outside the circle, threatening his enemies to dare take on step forward.

_Father, I swear, I will prove myself to you._ Loki said, feeling his power pulsing through his veins. _What can I do to convince you?_

With a deafening crack, the walls crumbled around him, making him alert as the ice giants ran towards him. With many swishes, swings and slides away from them, he flashed green ice and light at them, cutting their arms, legs and sides as he evaded them, almost like liquid flowing through cracks.

He ducked many attacks of his enemies, easily breaking their blades with his own magic before standing straight, his wrists crossed at his stomach and pulling up sharply as a column of ice rose from the ground, he saw many miles of the palace from his vantage point.

Making the column thicker, his concentration making his body fatigued, sweat falling down the side of his face as his breathing grew a little more ragged. He focused on making himself the column, an extension of it when it happened.

The column was cracked through, and his side erupted in pain, making his concentration stop instantly, and his hands clutching his searing side as his silent scream was never heard. He fell from the column of ice as it crumbled, hitting his back to the cold ground, knocking the wind out of him as he couldn't move for a moment.

As his pursuers closed in around him, they kicked him, hit his face and one punched him across the jaw, making blood seep from his lips as he finally screamed in his father's head.

_Enough! Stop! I'll leave, father! I'll do anything!_ He said, as the giants grasped him under his arms, pulling him out of the chamber, he watched his father do nothing as he was taken away.

His body screamed in protest when he was thrown into a room, dark and cold, then slammed in. He huddled on the wall opposite the door, curling in on himself as he felt his wounds mending, a little too late for his liking, but it was better than nothing.

He spit the blood from his lips to the ground, his breath coming in ragged, scratchy gasps as he felt the cold key on his hip. Removing it from his side, he gazed at it in the low light when he heard the sound like wind flowing through a tunnel. Looking to his right, there it was again.

The door.

_So it was real._ He thought to himself as he slowly slinked over to it, sticking the key in the hole and opened it, crawling into it. Slamming the small door behind him, he made his way through the gold and ebony tunnel.


	7. Thrudhiem

Loki crawled through the tunnel, holding his side and hissing occasionally at the pain shooting through his body as he neared the slope down. Slowly standing up, he walked the rest of the way, opening the door to a magnificent sight.

The world he seemed to be in was a mansion looking building on a rock like surface, like it was carved out of the mountains. The building itself was white and shaped like lightening, straight and parallel lines meeting in an illusion like lightening was striking the rock it sat upon. There was foliage surrounding the base of the rock, what must be miles away as Loki stood in awe at the structure.

Looking down at his hands again, they were changing back to the pale color as he stuck the key in his belt, which now made him stick out light a sore thumb. He pictured the green and leather robes they had given him on his last visit and snapped his fingers. Looking down again, he was wearing them as he heard some hoof beats in the distance.

Thor came flying towards him on a white horse, which stopped as he pulled the reins, a pleased look on his face as he gazed down at Loki.

_Thor, where am I this time?_ Loki asked him, Thor laughed as he extended his hand to Loki, who took it gingerly as he was hefted up on the horse behind Thor. He spurred the steed on to a canter as Thor answered his question.

"You are in Thrudhiem, better known as Bilskinir. This is my home, Loki." Thor said as Loki still took everything in, trying to drink in every detail he could as he felt Thor's stomach moving with laughter.

_This is your home?_ Loki asked.

"Yes." Thor said. "Do you not have homes like this of your own?"

_No._ Loki said, shaking his head as he blinked at the marveling castle before him. _The only one given his own home is the King. Since I will never be one, I don't have a home of my own. _

"I'm sorry about that." Thor said.

_No, it's ok._ Loki said, his jaw hurting a little. _I should be used to it by now; I have been exiled for over twenty years. _

"How can you stay away?" Thor asked.

_Well, you find places buried in the past._ Loki said as they neared the stables. _Places that remind you of what home could be like. The broken relics of time passed. _

Thor dismounted his horse and helped Loki down before they walked up the castle steps, engraved with a language Loki couldn't read. As they neared the doors, Thor pushed them open and Loki had to keep his mouth from dropping open.

It was all incredibly structured, the walls were like lighting, many doors lined the many stories to the ceiling and he couldn't count how many intricate stairways led up to each door.

"Come this way." Thor said, leading Loki down the corridor to their left as he asked. "Where did you go?"

_I went home._ Loki said. _I tried to speak with my father, but he had none of it._

Thor nodded. "You can stay here, you know."

_No, I couldn't._ Loki said, shaking his head before looking at Thor. _I can only take so much of his warm air before it becomes smothering. _

This remark made Thor smile as he opened a pair of doors again, revealing a sitting room, a roaring fire already in the hearth as the room was darker. Upon closer inspection, Loki saw the walls were covered in bookshelves full of them. Smiling, he sat in a chair, sinking in it, relishing in the feeling of comfort he knew now that he would never get back home.

Maybe he could stay here.

"Oh, there is one thing that I need to tell you." Thor said, sitting opposite Loki. "Odin would like to speak with you upon the conditions if you want to stay with us."

Loki nodded slowly, a small knot growing in his stomach as he wondered what it could be. Why couldn't he just stay here? Did he have to turn in the key or something? Did Odin know about the door since Thor didn't when he asked last time?

Pushing these thoughts away, Loki stood, grabbed a book at random from the shelf and sat down, reading something he couldn't wish to have at home.


	8. The Condition

Thor walked with Loki behind his mighty castle as they stood upon a clearing of grass. Having spent the night here, Loki felt rested but couldn't help but worry about what Odin wanted to tell him. He wondered why he couldn't just stay?

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Thor said, gazing up at the sky. Loki did the same, an eyebrow raised slightly.

_Heimdall?_ Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "Our gate keeper."

Loki nodded and looked at the ground before returning his gaze to the sky when he saw it. A swirling of a rainbow like color came down upon them and they were pulled into the air. Loki began to panic slightly when Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder, setting him at ease a little as they rose faster, higher.

Loki looked forward at what appeared to be miles left to travel when he felt his feet begin to stand on solid ground. Gaining his footing, the scene slowly materialized before his eyes, he was in the golden realm again, Asgard. He was in a gigantic swirling sphere of gold that was slowly stopping. A man stood in the center of the sphere, removing a sword from the center console and smiling at them as Thor took Loki's arm and walked him along the bridge, through the front gates of Asgard and into the palace.

Loki felt a worried expression cross his face as Thor spoke to him, startling him.

"Do not worry, Loki. Nothing about this meeting should unease you."

Loki nodded as they reached the throne room doors. Thor pushed them open and ushered Loki inside, then closed him in. Loki sighed and looked around when he saw only Odin standing beside the throne, smiling at Loki, who gingerly walked forward.

_You wish to speak with me, Allfather?_ Loki asked timidly before standing in front of the throne at the base of the steps.

"I do, Loki." Odin said. "There is a condition on which you can stay. Sort of a present, if you will." Odin said, standing from the throne and walking down towards Loki, who felt like edging backwards, but held his ground.

_What would that be?_ Loki asked softly.

"Well, upon counsel with the other gods, we have decided it will be best to give you your voice." Odin said, stopping on the middle stair, watching Loki with one eye.

Loki gasped, a hand coming up to his neck. _My-my voice?_ He asked, shaking his head. _But, nobody can give me my voice._

"We can." Odin said simply.

_But, how was this considered? Why did you decide upon this condition?_ Loki asked.

"We considered this by the display of what happened at dinner the first night you arrived." Odin said. "Surely it would be easier for you to communicate in a bustling, busy environment like Asgard. Jotunhiem is a different story, but your voice will be essential for you to stay here."

Loki shook his head; he could hear his breathing quickening in his ears. _No, I don't want my voice. I've lived this way for enough years, I-I don't need a voice!_ Loki said, backing away from Odin, who was walking down the rest of the steps.

"We only want what's best for you." He said, ceasing his movement as he dismounted the last step.

_No you don't, you just want me to be like you._ Loki said, feeling his anger welling up. _You don't want me to be different. You're just like my father._

"You twist my words." Odin said as Loki turned on him, exiting the chamber and heading to his own. He spoke to no one on the way there, he even ignored Thor, who trailed behind him, trying to keep up with the small frost giant.

Once he was shut in his room, he sat on the bed, taking the key from his belt and clenching it tight in his fingers. _This world isn't everything I could ask for,_ he thought_, it's a nightmare. _

Living with a voice, it wasn't for him. He'd been silent his entire life, why would he change it now?

_Oh, you little door,_ he thought, _where are you now? _


	9. The Casket of Ancient Winters

Loki wandered the castle late that night, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone he didn't want to see. He clutched the key in his right hand when he came upon a door that, strangely, wasn't guarded. Looking both ways over his shoulder, he pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind him, gazing at the room he was in.

Several artifacts covered the walls on the thin hallway; one at the very end seemed to call to Loki. As he walked towards it, a wind whistled in his ears as he neared it. He watched the blue swirling inside it, like a million frozen storms ready to be released when he remembered the name. Gasping in realization, he stood there, staring at it, now only an arm length away.

_The Casket of Ancient Winters,_ Loki thought. _But, how did you get here?_

Tucking the key into his belt, he slowly reached out his hands on either side of the Casket, he was about to touch it when he froze.

"Stop!" He heard Odin call behind him. Loki slowly turned and faced the God.

_How did you get this?_ Loki asked.

"About the time you should be born, we were at war with your people. As punishment, I took the Casket. Now it lays here, in my Weapons Vault." Odin said. "You didn't know of this?"

Loki felt angry again. _Don't mock my knowledge. You know nothing of my exile. I was raised by my mother until I was old enough to fend for myself, and then thrown out in the snow. She was soon killed after my release. I may know nothing of the other realms but don't doubt my power, Odin. _

"Be still, now." Odin said, watching Loki, who wasn't moving from his stance in front of the Casket.

_Why do you want me to stay? Really?_ Loki asked.

"You're my son." Odin said. "I want you to be safe, welcome and happy."

_Don't you dare call me someone I'm not._ Loki said. _You may claim me yours but you know nothing about me. _

Loki then teleported into his room in one flash of green. He stood there, frozen and suddenly exhausted. Fingering the key in one hand and holding his forehead in the other, he heard the sound of wind again. Looking up beside the fireplace, the door was there, open and waiting.

_I can tell father of the Casket,_ Loki thought, leaning down and walking into it, closing it behind him. _Maybe then he will consider my life in his kingdom._


	10. Skewered

As Loki opened the door and stood again in his icy room, he failed to look at his reflection before taking his secret passage to see Laufey. He had to speak with him now, even if it was close to sunset. He had to prove to his father he could be a good enough citizen of his kingdom. Walking out from behind a statue, Loki walked into the center of the throne room, hearing an audible gasp from many mouths surrounding him.

"You look like them." Laufey's booming voice rang out through the room. "Why have you come back, when you clearly prefer life there?"

Loki looked down, and noticed his was still pale, not blue or marked. His green and black leather kept him warmer than expected.

_Father,_ he said, lifting his head to meet Laufey's eyes. _They have the Casket. I can bring it back. _

Laufey said nothing.

_Would that be enough proof for me to be a citizen here at least?_ Loki asked. _Please, I will bring it back! I'm not lying! _

He heard faint laughter around the chamber. Looking around him, he felt the fear coursing through him.

"You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Laufey said.

_No, please, you have to believe me!_ He looked to his father again. _Would I ever lie about something this important? Please, father, what would mother have said? _

Silence fell over the room, Loki stiffened. Laufey stared, unmoving, before he spoke two words.

"Kill him."

Panicked, Loki drew up his defenses, already shooting magic at the many giants barreling towards him. He teleported into many different locations and shot a few rounds before playing with elements of the ice surrounding him.

_Father, please- _

Something struck him from behind, shattering his left shoulder blade, causing his scream to be heard by no one as he slumped to his knees, where the kicking, beating and scratching began. His breathing began to grow shallow. He tried to make small green shields but they lasted for one kick before shattering.

_Laufey…_

His concentration was fading when a spike of ice shot through his right shoulder, knee and foot, skewering him to the spot as he cringed in pain. When they sank back into the ice, he curled in on himself, crying silent tears as the beating proceeded.

He felt nothing except the cold on his withering body at the moment when he pictured the ruined temple in his mind, closing his tired eyes and flashed green before he heard nothing but silence. His own breathing seemed too loud as he coughed blood up from his collapsed lungs.

He now felt the warm blood falling down his body, soaking his skin and leather clothes as he watched some trickle down the ice, freezing in an eerie pattern of death he had seen before. His eyes grew tired as he felt the slow sensation of mending skin and his internal organs began to burn with a vengeance.

Pushing himself with great effort onto his back, he breathed shallowly as he gazed at the ceiling, slowly falling into a healing sleep, something like a small hibernation as his eyes closed slowly, fading into the black.


	11. A Chance

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Loki looked around; the blackness of his mind was filled with nothing he could make out easily.

_Who's there?_ He asked.

"A mute sorcerer? Oh, a Jotun at that." The voice said, a feminine one.

_Who are you?_ Loki called through his mind, wrapping his arms around himself. Was it always this cold?

"You should know who I am." She said, and stepped out so Loki could see her. He froze.

_Hela._ He said.

She smirked. "Welcome to Hel." She said.

_But, there must be a mistake._ Loki said, looking around and shaking his head. _I'm not dead, you have to understand. _

"Of course you're not dead. You're still very much alive, young giant." She said.

_Then, what do you want with me?_ He asked.

"I'm offering you a chance to speak." She said.

_About what? _

She smiled. "You can't keep juggling between realms, Loki." She walked around him in a circle. "So, which will it be?"

Loki shook his head. _I don't want a voice, and I can't go back home, they'll kill me._

"Which is a shame you don't pick the first, it's quite handsome." She said, giggling a little before stopping in front of him. "You're not the first, you know."

_First to what?_ He asked, his left hand holding his right arm.

"Be given an offer by them." She said. "It's quite fatal, actually. Smart of you to refuse."

_So, I'm not the only one to have found the door? _

"No." She said. "Now's the time, Loki. Where do you want to stay?" She asked.

Loki stood silent for a moment. _I'm not sure. I can't go back to either. Can I go somewhere entirely different? _

She smiled. "There's a good lad." She walked up close to him. "Wake up, Loki. Time to act."

Loki moved his eyebrows together, his eyes fluttering open slowly, taking in the ruined temple where he first saw the door. It was there again as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was healed from his wounds his father had inflicted, and he must get out quick before they found him.

He looked down at the key, seeming to have fallen out of his belt while he slept. Picking it up, he looked at the door before crawling to it and opening it, gazing into the tunnel which now had a much more ominous sound to it.

_Thank you, Hela,_ he thought as he pushed himself through the threshold for, hopefully, the final time. He knew what he had to do. It may not be easy, but he had to act.


	12. Thrown Away

Loki walked through the tunnel, opening it in his chambers they had given him, pleased to find it empty. Straightening, he patted down his clothes before tucking the key in his belt, closing the door and walking out of his room, looking both ways to make sure he wouldn't be seen. Walking briskly to the Weapons Vault, he nodded as the guards opened the doors for him.

He stepped inside and immediately walked up to the Casket, putting his hands on either side. He pictured the Casket's place on Jotunhiem and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, the Casket was shrinking at a rapid pace and it disappeared within a few seconds, and he knew it was where it should be.

As he turned around, though, he was met with the Warriors Three, blocking his path. They had their weapons drawn, watching him with serious expressions.

"We can't let you pass, Loki." The one called Sif said.

"You'll get your voice if we have to drag you to Odin ourselves." Hogun said.

Just as Loki was about to act, they heard a loud rumbling and their eyes drifted behind Loki. He turned slowly and saw an enormous, silver figure, his face was moving down to show a big, black hole that began glowing with an orange flame flickering deep in his throat.

Pulling his arms over his chest like an X, a wall of ice formed in front of him as the machine sprayed him with a hot fire that quickly shattered the ice, knocking Loki onto his back as he opened his eyes and stared, frightened, at the creature pounding towards him.

As the creature shot at him again, Loki vanished in a flash of green, materializing behind a wall close to the exit, behind the Warriors Three, who were also evading the giant metal man. Loki moved behind the wall again as the man rounded the corner, spotting him and shooting a flame at him, making Loki pull up another, thicker wall of ice, also swinging an arm up and spikes flew up towards the metal, but only melted upon contact.

Loki dodged from the wall as it melted again rapidly and the flame followed him, hitting under his feet and flinging him forward onto the door, knocking the wind out of him as he slumped to the ground, coughing. Just as the man would hit him again, this illusion of Loki vanished in a light of green and he smiled as he ran through the empty corridors of the castle.

Once he stopped, he realized he was around the Throne Room, and Odin was waiting at the door.

"Why don't you want to stay?" Odin asked Loki, who didn't take any other step closer to Odin.

_I don't need a voice to have a content life._ Loki said. _I don't want to be tainted by something I don't need. _

"Nonsense, you do need it." Odin tried, but Loki wouldn't listen.

_You've ruined other's lives, haven't you? I won't be a part in this game. _

"Of course you will." Odin said, and from behind, people held his arms behind his back, picking him up off his feet. He struggled with silent cries for help and release as they walked him down a few corridors and to the point where he didn't know where he was anymore.

_Let me go!_ Loki cried, pleading as the Warriors held him back, Odin opened what appeared to be a jail cell and he was tossed into it, slamming the door. Breathing heavily, he curled up in the corner, feeling himself trembling. He could also feel his powers draining from his body, and he knew they locked him in an enchanted cell. Feeling for the key in his belt, he noticed there was a lack of metal. Sighing, he shook his head furiously.

_What am I going to do now? _


	13. Frigga

As Loki didn't know how long he had been locked away, he cringed at the light streaming in when the door did open, but he was terrified as to who it was. Bracing himself, he stood slowly, still in the corner when a woman walked in the light, bud he didn't see her until she brought a torch in front of her.

_Frigga?_ He asked her and she smiled at him, holding the door open as he slowly walked out.

"You're welcome." She said as he ran out of the dungeons, up the stairs and out of the castle, nearing the gates when someone shot something at his back. He fell forward, a fearful face crossing him when he turned around, seeing Odin standing there, lowering his staff.

"You will not leave." He said, and Loki stared, shocked at Odin.

_I'm sorry…_ Loki said before taking his hands and pointing them at Odin, ice zooming from his palms and encasing Odin slowly from foot to head. Odin began walking towards him slowly, but Loki made the ice thicker with magic laced in as well. Loki crawled backwards away from Odin, fear on his face as he still walked slowly through the ice. Once Loki had him completely covered, he finally stopped moving.

Taking a few deep breaths, he stood slowly, beginning to run towards the Bifrost, over the pulsing rainbow bridge and stopping when he saw Heimdall. He stood ready to fight when Heimdall did something he wasn't expecting. He placed his blade in the center of the giant golden sphere before walking beside him, across the bridge and back to the palace.

Walking into the circle, it began to spin and shoot off into space. Loki put his palm out and began freezing the blade in the slot, the ice shooting up and through the air, attaching to the ceiling. Just as he began to shiver, he heard a sound that was very strange before he saw the source; Thor stood at the entrance, looking sad.

"Why have you done this?" He asked.

_I can't stay here, Thor. I'm sorry._ Loki said as Thor crossed over the threshold.

"You can't kill us!" Thor said.

_I could never kill you! I'm only saving myself! You have to understand-_

"I've heard quite enough!" Thor said. He raised his mighty hammer and hurled it at Loki, who barely dodged it before it came back to Thor and he threw it again. It hit Loki's leg, making his face fall in a pained expression before he fell to the ground, clutching his injury.

As Thor threw it again, Loki quickly put his hand up and made the hammer stop in midair, falling to the ground as Thor came over, picked Loki up and launched him out of the crumbling Bifrost, making him roll a few feet before stopping.

The pulsing rainbow colors made Loki squint as Thor placed a foot on Loki's chest, pushing hard, making Loki scream in his head, his eyes closing tight as he made a green beacon of light shoot from his chest, pushing Thor off him and Loki stood.

Catching his breath, Thor engaged Loki in close combat, their arms colliding, fists punching before Loki began to grow tired, his punches mingled with magic weakening his already tired body from the sudden loss and return of his magic. Loki made a sort of lightening bold in his hand and punched Thor's stomach, making the God cry out and fall on his back. Loki made infinite copies of himself when Thor's hammer flew in his hand and he held it up.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed, making lightning strike on the bridge, Loki flew with his silent scream backwards, hitting his head and back hard on the bridge as Thor stood; Loki couldn't quite regain his footing, his body protesting. "You will stay here." He said.

_I'm afraid that's not possible…_ Loki said, cringing as Thor placed his hammer on Loki's chest, the weight making his head fall back down on the bridge. Thor walked away from him, heading towards the crumbling Bifrost as he stood there, helpless to stop it.

_It's too late, let me go, Thor._ Loki pleaded, the hammer beginning to sink in his chest. His eyes closed and he tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. He heard some cracks coming from his ribs as the pain racked his body, tears falling down his cheeks. Just as he thought some more ribs would break, the hammer was suddnely flying off of him and into Thor's hand, who began to smash the bridge with it.

Loki slowly sat up, watching in horror at his last chance to leave. He teleported into the nearly frozen space of the Bifrost just as the bridge erupted in a blinding light, making Loki fall on his back as the Bifrost fell from the air. He along with it fell, their destination unknown as he removed himself from the debris, falling in space when he was suddenly encased in a green light.


	14. Starting Over

Closing his eyes, he fell hard on his chest, rolling a few paces when he heard noises he never had before. Some loud screeching, the smell of something foreign filled his nose as the light and sound of many people filled his ears. Slamming doors echoed through his ears as he looked as if he were on concrete, solid ground and he tried to push himself on his back but he couldn't move, the pain making him stop immediately.

"Is he ok?"

"Where did he come from?"

"I didn't hit him, did I?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Hell, call the police!"

He then heard some sirens, blaring in his ears as he rolled over, coughing up blood as some people he didn't recognize flooded around him. They were smaller than he was, but what was he to think of that? He took in the surroundings around them. Giant buildings of small structure, silver and shining, rose high in the air, higher than any ice statue he had ever seen back home. Some odd contraptions were around him on all sides, boxes on the silver poles changed colors from red, yellow or green, but a white light now was spinning on all of them along with sirens that heard his still ringing ears.

"Are you alright, sir?" A man asked, he wore a suit and his hair was ginger colored, he had an accent as he helped Loki sit up.

Realizing he couldn't speak his usual way, he shook his head, 'No'. The man watched him.

"Can you speak?" He asked. "Tell me your name."

Loki again shook his head when the siren's came closer, making Loki close his eyes and place his hands over his ears.

The man looked back over his shoulder. "Turn the sirens off! They hurt his ears!" He turned back to Loki. "My name is Tom. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come along."

Loki knew one thing, even if he was in a strange world, he wasn't in Asgard anymore. He got away from them, their crazy want for him. He was happy to start a new life somewhere else.

At least he thought so for the moment.


End file.
